This invention relates to communication systems and electronic devices for use therein, and more specifically to distribution equipment, such as broadband network amplifiers.
When distributing radio frequency (RF) signals, such as video signals, over broadband networks, it is common practice to transmit RF signals over a coaxial cable through an amplifier to a plurality of passive devices. These RF signals originate from a central location commonly referred to as the xe2x80x9cheadendxe2x80x9d. Passives tap off the RF signal from a broadband network distribution system, such as a cable television system, and feed the tapped-off RF signal to various subscriber equipment. With the advent of interactive television, these passives must also pass RF signals (which can be referred to as xe2x80x9cupstreamxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9creversexe2x80x9d signals) from the home to the headend without interfering with RF signals (which can be referred to as xe2x80x9cdownstreamxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cforwardxe2x80x9d signals) sent to other passives and amplifiers.
Prior art amplifiers amplify and transmit RF signals that carry video and voice data from a central location or headend to a plurality of subscribers. The amplifiers can be upgraded, such as to support higher frequency signals, repaired, or replaced in the field. Doing any of these things, however, requires removal and replacement of the circuitry inside the amplifier housing, which temporarily disconnects service downstream. Such a temporary disconnection in service is often unacceptable to customers and, in two-way systems, to communication service providers as well.